Demons
by lustbader064
Summary: HIATUS, We have Sebastian, the demon master and Ciel, the human servant along with other demon and human friends. OOC. Please don't hate me and please join the poll in my profile, it helps!


**Demons**

**lustbader064**

Chapter 1

The sun is bright and early this morning and the birds are chirping lovingly outside the gardens. Everything is still and quiet in the Michealis manor aside for the occasional sounds from nature. All of the house's occupants are still asleep in their soft beds enjoying their dreams except for one particular individual.

I pushed the trolley towards my master's room, trying to keep as silent as possible to prolong his sleep. My master would be quite stubborn in the morning with him trying to keep on slumbering. It is quite an ineligible action from one of the Michealis demon family.

Finally reaching his door, I fixed my uniform first, checking to see if there are any wrinkles. Glad to have none, I reached with my gloved hand to turn the brass knob and pushed the door effortlessly. A slight creaking was the only noise and I reminded myself to oil all door hinges at a later time, the sound was very disconcerting and very humiliating if a guest were to arrive.

The room was inexplicably dark; my master would like it as so. But it was morning and he had a lot to do for today so he needed to wake up now. I know my master would be a bit cranky but it is my job to make sure he does his job. I am after all, as my master had once quoted: one hell of a butler.

Butler would not have been an appropriate title for me, what with my uniform. Maid would have been a better one. I inwardly chuckled. My master was quite funny. But I personally didn't mind.

I turned my blue eyes to my sleeping master. His face was very peaceful when trapped in the world of dreams, not that it wasn't at all peaceful when he was awake. But the usual evil undertone was not present and my master really looked at peace. He was also very handsome and I blushed darkly in the dim room. Now was not the time to think about such things!

Pushing the trolley into the room, I closed the door silently and placed the cart at the foot of the bed. Retrieving the tea set from it, I placed the tray at the bedside table that held the tea pot and tea cups. The aroma of the tea wafted into my nose and waved the steam that floated up into the air, vanishing the almost invisible ghost away.

Turning to my master, he was still sleeping in his soft bed with the drapes closed partially. I sighed and pulled the drapes back to show my master to the room. Trying to rouse him, I shook his shoulder slightly but to no avail, he just shrugged his shoulder and turned on his side murmuring a soft '5 minutes'.

I smiled at his antics. My master was very childish. An esteemed earl of England and also a demon of hundreds of years of age to act like a twelve year old is a very fun to see sight. I headed for the curtains that blocked out the sunlight from the windows and opened it unmercifully. Hearing the groan from the bed, I knew my master had been woken up successfully.

I turned around, feeling the ruffles of my uniform swaying slightly in the movement. My usual humble smile in place, I greeted my master with a womanly curtsy. My right foot at the back of my left and both my hands raising my skirt as I bow gracefully.

"Good morning, Master Sebastian. It is a nice weather outside." My bluish hair falls over my also blue eyes as I wait for my master's orders for me to stand up from my humble bow. I stay like that and I notice that my master is not doing anything.

Raising my head up, I see my master sitting in a suggestive position on the bed and looking at me with seductive ruby colored eyes. A smile slowly forms on his lips and he raises one hand as I rise up from my curtsy. I straighten myself up and wait for his order yet I know already what to expect as those red lips part to release the command.

My master is really beautiful. Black hair that is short yet is long at the front that frames his beautiful aristocratic face. His smooth and pale skin that stretches over his wide and high cheekbones that looks very soft to the touch. Blood red eyes that glint mischievously with hidden meanings that sometimes even I couldn't discern them. He looks like the fallen angel, a cursed being as he sits there in his white night clothes. I can never understand why but even though I know my master is a cold-blooded demon, I sometimes see him as an ethereal guardian angel.

His voice is like chocolate. Sweet and very smooth to the ears. It echoes in your ears like a deep and romantic melody and can send shivers down your spine with a few choice words. "Come, Ciel."

Stepping forward one foot, the high heels of the soles making soft thump-y sounds on the carpeted floor as I made my way to my master. I notice his sly smile widening into an all-knowing grin, showing his pearly white teeth, his pointy fangs glinting in the sunlight. His arms are outstretched towards me, inviting me.

My master is weird at times. He gives me the most absurd of orders and I have no choice to follow him unless I want to be punished for my disobedience. And sometimes, his punishments are even worse than the given command. Right now, he is giving me one of his weird orders and I have no choice but to follow.

I'm already at the side of his bed, from my point of view, my master's clothes are a bit disarrayed and his top is open thus revealing a good amount of his muscular chest. His pajama bottom's waistline is already sagging at his hip bones showing a part of his navel and pubic hair and I reprimand my master's restlessness during sleep silently in my mind. I try to hide the blush that is creeping up my cheeks at being shown of too much of my master's body and greeted him again.

"Good morning Master Sebastian. Is there anything you wish for me to do?" I hope that the smile plastered over my face shows nothing of my uneasiness towards his appearance. But it seems he notices this and a scary mischievous glint appears in his eyes.

"Why yes, Ciel. You can do something for me, my dearest little kitten." He placed his big, cold, soft hand on my cheek and starts caressing it lovingly. I find myself leaning into his forbidden touch, feeling a slight flush reach onto my face. My eyes turn into half lids, looking at anywhere else other than my master's captivating red eyes. Looking at the wall, the chandelier, the vase on the table, anything but those deep reds.

His thumb brushes over my bottom lip which is trapped by my teeth. My master slightly urges me to release them and I did then I felt his tender digit rubbing my lips. I turn my gaze to him in a sheepish manner, knowing how much he likes me being submissive.

A dark chuckle escaped full lips and he lightly throws his head back in laughter. He removes his hand from my face and settles it on the top of my head, almost running askew the small maid's hat placed upon there.

He slides it down the back of my neck and pulls me closer to him. I can feel his warm breath tickling over my lips and I close my eyes in anticipation. My master seals the gap with a scorching kiss. Scorching not in the sense that it is passionate but the way my body tingled at the chaste touch and I continued to wonder how the sensation of his lips left a burning mark on my human lips.

I do not know for sure how long we stayed like that but it seemed like hours when we pulled away. I am left dazed at the close proximity of his face and I try nothing to remove myself from his lap. How I got on his strong muscles greatly disturbed me and reeled me back into the world with a dark and obvious blush on my cheeks.

Standing up hastily from our very compromising position, I acted like the next door maid who flustered over the most trivial things. This amused my master somewhat and he chuckled once more.

"Oh… what will I ever do with you, my dearest Ciel?"

Perfectly back in control I move to the other side of the bed, where the arranged tea set is, and picked up a tea cup and started pouring tea in it. I said in a polite tone to my master, "We have a busy day today, Master Sebastian. We could start by getting his Master out of bed."

I give him a smile and hands him the tea-filled china with practiced ease. Unfortunately, accidents happen and I tipped the plate that held the cup a little too much into the right and the tea cup tipped dangerously over the edge. I watched as it happened slowly before my eyes before after a split second I see myself holding out an empty outstretched hand.

Blinking slightly in confusion, I turn to my master and I immediately understand. In his pale hands were the plate and cup, balanced perfectly and not a spill on his immaculate white sheets. The master started drinking his tea like a man or _demon _of his station would with his eyes closed regally.

He opens his eyes a split second later to reveal almost purplish red orbs, nothing like his normal deep garnet. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I am once again remembered who this _creature_ is.

This creature… this being… he was no human, he was a demon. A cold, ruthless, merciless demon.

The master places his cup of tea and plate down on his lap and stares at me silently, his eyes still the same terrifying glowing purplish red. He opens his mouth and instead of the sinful temptations that would pour out of it and try to seduce their way into controlling my will, what I hear instead, makes me want to bonk the master on the head for his perverseness.

"I'd love to fuck you in your maid outfit, Ciel."

-----

A/N: A spur of the moment thing. Made in the wee hours of the night… If the plot is undeterminable, blame the plot bunny!

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
